Venganza Imperial
by Elestir
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un año de la muerte del Emperador Freezer, todos siguen con su vidas, menos uno, el hermano de Freezer, Cooler viene en busca de venganza.
1. Capitulo 1

**VENGANZA IMPERIAL**

Una sala del tamaño de una casa, en el centro una gran mesa redonda con una gran cantidad de sillas y una especialmente grande, en ellas estaban sentados todos los lideres de los imperios galácticos,en total diez, en la gran silla estaba sentado un humanoide gigante, de color morado, sin pelo pero con dos grandes cuernos negros en la cabeza, con armadura y una capa roja, este tenia una copa de vino en la mano mientras escuchaba a sus invitados.

- Se ha confirmado la muerte de tu hijo Freezer, según mis fuentes es bastante probable que los rumores sean ciertos que fue un saiyan quien mato a tu hijo, y no uno cualquiera, sino el supersaiyan de la leyenda, tam...  
- El legendario super saiyan dices, eso es solo una estúpida leyenda - interrumpió otro de los gobernantes.  
- Si es verdad - corrobo otros de los invitados - esto es una reunión seria, no metamos en la conversacion a mitos y a leyendas por favor.  
- Pues dime como ha podido un maldito mono saiyan matar a Freezer - dijo el primero enfadado - venga dímelo, esta es la única explicacion posible maldito estúpido.  
- Te voy a meter la explicacion por donde te quepa imbécil - respondió mientras se levantaba.

Cooler que hasta ahora observaba en silencio desde su asiento golpeo el suelo con la cola llamando la atención de todos.

- Vergüenza os debería dar de discutir de tal forma, solo sois unos malditos invitados de mi padre, el os podría echar a patadas cuando quiera - les dijo Cooler, después se dirigió a Cold - padre dame permiso inmediato para vengar nuestro honor manchado.  
- Para el carro chico - hablo otra vez el que comenzo el discurso - antes de ir a la Tierra donde vive el saiyan Son Goku debemos ocuparnos de muchos asuntos urgentes aquí, por ejemplo como repartiremos las tierras de Freezer, quien se quedara en su rango en el comité intergalactico de imperios, como repartiremos los recursos, soldados y demás cosas, debemos recordar que freezer obtenía el 50% del territorio intergalactico y es mucho, hay que hacer muchos cosas antes de partir para venganzas, conquistas y demás viajes.  
- A la mierda tus asuntos urgentes Merbut, por m...  
- Callate hijo - hablo por primera vez el imponente Cold - ciertamente antes de ir a la Tierra debemos resolver todos estos problemas, así que todos vamos a colaborar para solucionarlos, después ya se pensara en venganzas Cooler.  
- Muy bien dicho emperador Cold - hablo otro que habitaba en la sala - en mi punto de vista, primero deberíamos atender el pro...

Pero Cooler ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado enfadado y frustrado para escuchar sus estúpidos parloteos, así frustrado permanecio hasta el final de la reunión, donde aguardo esperando a que todos se fueran para quedarse a solas con su padre, finalmente a solas el hijo mayor de Cold se le acerco.

- Padre, hace ciento veinte años, cuando yo y mi hermano nos enfrentamos para decidir el titulo honorífico de campeón intergalactico, los dos teníamos la misma fuerza, pero gane con cierta ventaja, aun recuerdo al finalizar el combate y poco de recibir el titulo, me dijiste que tenia un potencial para la lucha muy superior a mi hermano pequeño pero en lo que se trata en dirigir un imperio, a tratar al ejercito, a los enemigos, la politica y demás era muy inferior, por eso le harías heredero a el en vez de mi humillandome, pero era cierto que tenia talento para ser emperador, poseyendo solo un tercio de la tierras que tuvo antes de morir, el con el tiempo triplico sus tierras, tenia a raya su solados temeroso los débiles y agradecidos los fuertes, sabia sacar el máximo provecho a sus planetas tanto sacando recursos como vendiéndoles, era un maestro manipulando el miedo y tuvo alianza con los otros ocho dirigentes pero usándolos y teniendo mayor beneficio, mas que aliados parecían los protegidos de Freezer, el creo la gran farsa del alianza intergalactica cuando en verdad era el único y verdadero ó merecer ser tu heredero por eso guarde mi rencor, me conforme con ser la mano ejecutora, la mano poderosa del ejercito, ganandome un nombre y un territorio por pura fuerza, pero tu y Freezer me humillasteis otra vez, crees que no me entere que tu entrenaste a mi hermano después del combate durante gran tiempo todo por el caprichoso de mi hermano, que no tenia suficiente con ser el heredero sino también quería ser el mas poderoso del universo, lo quería todo y claro era tu hijo favorito así que lo entrenaste y aumento bastante su fuerza, ahora en esta reunión me has vuelto a humillar, no solo por no heredar las pertenencias de mi hermano sino negandome la venganza inmediata y callándome delante de todos. Ya basta de humillarme padre, tendríamos de poner a esos estupidos en su sitio y vengar nuestro honor, ya estoy cansado de esto, padre si sigues asi me revelare a ti, te aseguro que soy un enemigo temible.  
- Como osas hablarme así, siempre has sido el inútil hijo Cooler - Contesto Cold con ira - no te lo creas tanto por ser mejor que Freezer, quien eres tu para discutir mis decisiones, quien eres tu para amenazarme, baja la cabeza hijo antes que te la parta.  
- Ya estoy harto, voy acabar contigo aquí y ahora, a poner en cinturón a esos ``aliados´´ y matar a ese sayan, yo me quedare con todo el imperio padre.

Cold reacciono al instante a la amenaza de su hijo golpe a Cooler en el pecho tirándolo varios metros hacia atrás empotrandole contra la pared.

- Eres la decepción de mi linaje, Freezer siempre fue mejor que tu, ahora morirás hijo.  
- Eso lo veremos - aullo Cooler mientras se recuperaba del golpe - veras lo patético que fueron los resultados del entrenamiento de tu querido heredero comparado con lo que he conseguido padre, mira y tiembla.  
- No, no es posible...  
- Que pasa padre, sorprendido - dijo mientras sonreía, se abalanzó contra Cold y le atravesó de un puñetazo el estomago, lo levanto al aire y lo tiro al suelo.  
- No te preocupes padre, me ocupare bien del imperio, comenzando por purgar a esos ocho imbéciles - le comentaba mientras reía a carcajadas - ahora quien es el mejor padre - mientras se alejaba del cuerpo yacente de el emperador Cold.

UN AÑO MAS TARDE...

Una gran nave imperial viaja a gran velocidad hacia la galaxia del norte... mas precisamente un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, un Humanoide con cola, sin pelo, de poca estatura de color blanco y morado estaba sentado mirando una pantalla gigante, a su lado arrodillado había el capitán de sus guardaespaldas, vestido con mallas moradas, botas y guantes blancos con una armadura con una sola hombrera.

Mi señor - hablo el soldado que se llamaba Sauza - estamos a punto de llegar al planeta donde vive el saiyan, nuestro radar nos informa que nos sigue una nave , posiblemente sea Vegeta, el aterrizara poco después de nosotros.

Cooler tardo en responder, estaba muy atento a la pantalla delante suyo donde se veía a su hermano riendo a carcajadas por la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, finalmente sin apartar la vista le hablo su súbdito.

- Muy bien - dijo con un tono glacial - preparaos para la llegada, ocupate de agrupar los grupos, tu propio grupo debe buscar la fuente de poder mas grande dejando a los saiyans.  
- Si mi señor - respondió Sauza, se levanto, hizo una gran reverencia hacia su amo y se retiro.

Momentos después de que el soldado saliera a hacer los preparativos, la pantalla se apago y alguien entro en la habitación con paso seguro, se acerco y se puso al lado de Cooler.

- Tu te quedaras conmigo, esperaras pacientemente en la nave, saldrás cuando te lo diga - dijo el hermano de Freezer.  
- Como quieras - respondió con aparente tranquilidad pero con un dejo de impaciencia - pero quiero a Vegeta.  
- Bien - le respondió sin darle importancia - pero te prohibo tocar al otro, entendido - acabo diciendo en tono cortante.  
- No entiendo porque no quieres que yo me ocupe de el, tengo ese derecho - grito.  
- No me hables en ese tono - al instante le abofeteo la mejilla con la cola tirándole al suelo, este con algo de dificultad se levanto - yo personalmente me ocupare con quien acabo con mi inútil hermano, si me replicas otra vez te arrepentirás y ahora fuera de mi vista - ladro Cooler furioso.

Su acompañante sin dudar un momento salio casi corriendo del lugar, dejando en la sala a un Cooler irritando acompañado del (según el) bendito silencio.

Sauza fue a su comportamiento mientras tocaba su scouter abriendo un canal para hablar con su equipo.

- Compañeros, preparaos y organizad los soldados, en pocas horas llegaremos a nuestro destino, los quiero en cinco grupos, a nosotros nos toca buscar a los mas poderosos sin contar a los saiyans, nos reuniremos aquí de una hora, cambio y corto.

El capitán toco un botón del scouter y cerro el canal, siguió caminando hasta llegar a sus aposentos, abrió la puerta entrando en el habitáculo, se quito el scouter y lo dejo en la mesa y cogió el scouter de máxima capacidad, solo se tocaban en misiones especiales, al acabar de colocárselo se miro al espejo.

- Este si que sera una gran misión - pensó con una sonrisa - dejaremos en ridículo a ese estúpido grupo especial del señor freezer.

Sauza aparto la mirada del espejo, recogió un mapa y lo desenrollo en la mesa, tal mapa era de la tierra, gracias a los recientes scanners que hizo la nave tenían una idea del terreno y la fuente de vida inteligente en la tierra, comenzo a marcar sitios con un rotulador rojo, la idea era suprimir toda vida inteligente, mientras sus superiores se vengaban de los saiyans, después se quedarian con el planeta, en los puntos marcados era importantes no hacer demasiados destrozos, ya que era los mejores lugares para nuevas construcciones, ya que no venderían el planeta sino se lo quedarian y lo usarían como base ya que ese territorio galáctico no estaba muy explotado, acabo de marcar, enrollo el mapa y se fue al encuentro con su equipo, a estas horas ya habrían acabado de organizar a los soldados.

Minutos posteriores Sauza estaba con su equipo en un salón, les dio las ordenes de tener cierto cuidado en lugares específicos, después toco un botón y una gran pantalla se encendió mostrando a los soldados esperando en otra sala, repartió las ordenes para cada grupo y dio los típicos y formales ánimos, apago la pantalla y se dirigió directamente hacia sus aposentos a esperar el momento para desplegarse, media hora después, la voz de la megafonía les hablaba.

- Atención, aquí de diez minutos aterrizaremos en el planeta llamado Tierra, repito, aquí de diez minutos aterrizaremos en el planeta llamado Tierra, despues de desplegar las unidades de combate desactivaremos el campo de antirastreo.

Sauza se levanto de la cama, se encamino al gran salón donde aguardaban todos los soldados, mientras por el scouter llamaba a sus compañeros Doure y Naiz, al llegar vio a todos los soldados reunidos en filas vestidos en el mismo traje de combate de malla negra con armadura sin hombreras, a la vez volvía la voz de la megafonía.

- Atención, hemos aterrizado en el planeta llamado Tierra, repito hemos aterrizado en el planeta llamado Tierra.  
- Recordad las ordenes - les hablo Sauza - que cada grupo vaya a su lugar asignado, al acabar os reuniréis y esperareis a la nave para nuevas instrucciones, evitad a toda costa a los saiyans y lo mas importante cuidado de no hacer demasiados destrozos, ahora partid.  
-Señor, si señor - respondieron los soldados al unisono, dieron media vuelta dando la espalda a Sauza y cada grupo se fue volando a su lugar asignado.

En ese momento llegaron los compañeros de Suaza, Doure grande y imponente, de piel verde y melena negra, Naiz parecido a un anfibio pero de color marrón, alto y esbelto.

- Muy bien chicos, desde aquí noto varias energía poderosas, no se exactamente que nivel tiene porque tiene su fuerza escondida, pero ya lo sabíamos gracias al señor Cooler, ya que según el piensa que nuestros enemigos pueden ocultar su energía como nuestro señor sabe hacer, por eso mando hacer estos escouter expresamente para poder detectar a individuos que ocultasen parte de su poder, nosotros nos separaremos y tendremos activos el equipo antirastreo así no notaran que nos acercamos, si no son los saiyans no ataquéis, huid y buscad a los otros.  
- Si jefe - contesto Duore - ya nos lo sabemos de memoria.  
- Si, si, lo que tu digas - contesto Naiz - pero después quien es el que se mete en un lio por olvidar las ordenes y machacar en la zona no asignada.  
- Callad ya - dijo Sauza en tono duro - no comencéis a discutir, yo iré al punto mas cercano, Naiz tu ve al que esta mas al norte y tu Doure ve al oeste, venga a machacar a los inútiles terrícolas.  
- Si jefe - contestaron al unisono Doure y Naiz.

Al momento los tres abandonaron la nave a gran velocidad cada uno a un destino diferente.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA...

Son Goku con su hijo y su mejor amigo se habían ido de acampada al bosque por unos días aprovechando la temporada de vacaciones de su hijo. Había pasado un año y varios meses desde que Goku derroto a Freezer y escapo ileso del planeta namek, escapo usando la nave del capitán ginew de las fuerzas especiales y se dirigió hacia un planeta desconocido, meses después se dirigió hacia la tierra, Goku y cía aun habiendo derrotado al emperador del universo no habían dejado los entrenamientos, tanto Piccolo como Vegeta siguieron una rutina de entrenamiento muy duro, el primero con meditacion y el segundo se había conseguido una nave y se fue al espacio para entrenar tranquilo sin molestias. En toda la vida de Son Goku este nunca se sintió tan seguro de si mismo, siendo que no entreno tan duramente pero aun así su fuerza aumento considerablemente y consiguio transformase a voluntad en el legendario super saiyan, su hijo en cambio no entreno ni un solo día y se dedico mucho a sus estudios aunque cada cierto tiempo acompañaba a su padre a acampadas y allí a veces hacían alguna exibicion.

El legendario saiyan se fue al rió a pescar a su curioso método, que consistía en zambullirse y machacar al pez mas grande a la vista, mientras Gohan recogía leña y la hacia a trozos con las manos, recogió los trozos, se acerco a su amigo Crilin que estaba cocinando un estofado, dejo la madera al suelo y se sentó al lado del cocinero.

- Ya he acabado Crilin - dijo con una sonrisa el niño - hacia un mes y medio que no te hemos visto, como están los demás - pregunto con curiosidad.  
- Mas o menos como siempre - respondió el chico calvo sin quitar la vista de la comida que preparaba - Yamcha tan animado como siempre, la pobre Bulma esta enfadada con Vegeta ya que este se fue sin agradecer y siendo tan molesto como siempre, de Ten no se nada, ya sabes como es, es posible que tardemos en verle otra vez, el maestro Roshi os manda recuerdos y os pide que algún día paséis por su casa.  
- Mi padre tenia pensado pasarse al acabar la acampada, de verdad quieres dejar totalmente las artes marciales Crilin - pregunto Gohan.  
- Si Gohan, la verdad creo que ya es hora de un cambio en vida, intentar socializar un poco y encontrar nuevas compañias, tu tampoco seguirás con los entrenamientos verdad - pregunto esta vez el terrícola.  
- No, A mi no me gusta el mundo de la lucha, quiero estudiar y llegar a ser un científico, algún día me gustaría trabajar con bulma con alguno de sus proyectos.  
- Seguro que seras de los mejores Gohan, ahora pasame un poco de leña para avivar el fuego - respondió Crilin.

El Vástago del legendario super saiyan le alcanzo varios trozos de madera cortados por el mismo, mientras Crilin los colocaba, Gohan miraba el cielo azul de forma distraida pensando en su querido maestro, ya hacia algunos meses que no lo veía, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en su anterior acampada con su padre en la montaña, siempre era agradable verle hasta no le importaba hacer algún entrenamiento con el.

Los dos amigos interrumpieron sus pensamientos de forma inmediata poniéndose en guardia y aumentar a su real fuerza al localizar de forma súbita y inexplicadamente una gran cantidad de ki's desconocidos, potentes y malignos.

-110.000 mil y 13.000 unidades, no esta nada mal - hablo Sauza con una mano en su scouter y una sonrisa burlona - creo que me ha tocado la mejor parte.

Un segundo después el soldado especial se abalanzo hacia sus presas, velozmente disparo con su mano derecha un rayo energético, sus enemigos saltaron para esquivarlo y este los siguió, Gohan paro de elevarse emitió un pequeño grito y se acerco al extraterrestre con una patada que el alienigena bloqueo con el antebrazo y sin inmutarse le embistió con el hombro golpeándole en el pecho y con su otra mano le golpeo fuertemente en el pómulo izquierdo lanzándole a gran velocidad al suelo, Crilin se acerco y estiro el brazo hacia atrás cogiendo impulso pero antes de descargar el golpe su enemigo ya estaba detrás suyo.

- Eres muy lento terrícola - dijo mientras le pateaba la espalda y aparecía velozmente delante suyo con la palma extendida - no estorbes - disparando un proyectil en el pecho que le arrastro a gran velocidad hasta perderse de vista para después explotar.  
- Crilin - grito Gohan.  
- Deberías alegrarte - dijo cruelmente Sauza mientras descendía al suelo - ahora no nos molestara y podrás preocuparte de tu asqueroso pellejo.  
- Me las vas a pagar - respondió el mestizo - con esas vestimentas debes de ser del imperio de Freezer, no me importa si es por venganza o cualquier otra razón no dejare que nos hagáis daño.  
- No es así exactamente pero la palabra venganza podría servir por el motivo de la invasión y no servimos a Freezer, ahora es hora que te elimine pequeño terrícola.  
- Cuantos sois - le pregunto el semi saiyan.  
- Mis dos compañeros deben de estar jugando con las pocos que sobresalen y los soldados deben de estar masacrando los asquerosos terrícolas pero deberías preocuparte mas por ti renacuajo.

Sauza le lanzo un rayo de energía que su contrincante lo desvió con el antebrazo, aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y golpearlo a la barriga haciendo que se doblegase, propinarle un codazo en la nuca tirándole al suelo.

- Ese es tu lugar maldito mono - Decía mientras creaba una bola energética.

Gohan se levanto con rapidez y de un manotazo aparto la mano de su rival y le golpeo en la cara arrastrándolo algunos metros, el semi-saiyan acorto las distancia de un salto y comenzo a golpearlo usando tanto los puños y las piernas, tras algunos segundos le golpeo en la mandíbula elevándole a gran velocidad, Gohan le siguió impactándole en la barriga con su cabeza, junto las dos manos y le dio en la cara haciéndole estrellar contra el suelo, el semi-terrícola bajo al suelo, concentro energía y se puso las dos manos en la frente creando una bola de energía, tras unos instantes proyectos las manos hacia delante disparando un rayo energético, en ese preciso momento Sauza se levanto del suelo de su mano diestra apareció energía morada de forma de cuchillo y partió por la mitad el proyectil de su adversario.

- Que - dijo un sorprendido Gohan.  
- Eso ha ido por poco - dijo entre jadeos el extraterrestre - un segundo tarde y estaría muerto, no lo haces para nada mal chaval, pero iré a por todas y te haré a trozos.

Sauza se abalanzo y ataco velozmente a Gohan su espada energética mientras Gohan solo atinaba a evadir los golpes cada vez con mas dificultad hasta que recibió dos cortes en la cara, en un descuido suyo su rival le golpeo un puñetazo fuertemente en la frente derribándole al suelo varios metros hacia atrás.

- Muere - dijo Sauza mientras saltaba hacia Gohan para su golpe de gracia, - Kienzan - grito un voz, en ese mismo instante un disco cortante amarillo apareció proyectado hacia el alienigena que este se giro y interpuso su espada energética bloqueando así el mortal disco pero a cada segundo iba retrocediendo.  
- Ataca ahora Gohan - dijo Crilin.

Gohan respondió con un si y cargo energía en su mano diestra unos segundos y se la lanzo hacia Sauza como si fuera una granada impactándole en la espalda, instante después el kienzan le había cortado por la mitad, la parte superior antes morir solo atino a decir malditos.

- Crilin - grito Gohan acercándose a su amigo - pensaba que estarías mal herido o inconsciente.  
- Bueno, este tío no concentro su ataque, pero aun así me arrastro durante un rato, finalmente pude desviarla aunque exploto cerca así que afecto, y tu estas bien - pregunto el.  
- Tengo heridas leves y he gastado la mitad de energía, ese tipo me dijo sus hombres están atacando toda la tierra, papa seguramente ya se habrá dado cuenta y estará luchando, debemos y a donde estén.  
- Vale, tenemos que concentrarnos en sentir la energía de los invasores - contesto el terrícola.


	2. Capitulo 2

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Piccolo estaba en el vasto y extenso desierto, lugar donde meditaba sin inmutarse aun con los cuarenta grados a que estaba sometido, pero de repente una gran cantidad de presencia malignas, la gran parte muy débiles, tres que sobresalían, otro era hasta superior a el, y el ultimo... el ultimo le recordaba terriblemente a Freezer.

- Freezer - grito Piccolo saliendo del trance en el se encontraba - pero como es posible..., sea como sea esto pinta muy mal, mierda, la energía de Gohan esta descendiendo.

El namekiano voló a gran velocidad en la dirección donde sentía la energía de Gohan, aun a toda velocidad temía no llegar a tiempo, el enemigo de su pupilo era mas fuerte que el, cuando faltaba unos diez minutos para llegar, sintió un estallido de energía de Gohan y después descender rápido, al momento sentir la energía de Crilin ir a su limite, pocos segundos después sintió la presencia de su rival desvanecerse, Piccolo redujo la velocidad, momentos después sintió aumentar la energía de Goku, Yajirobai, Yamcha, Chaos y Ten Shin Han, todos estaban separados, pero ni Yamcha ni Ten Shin Han lo estaban llevando bien, se percato la energía de Yamcha estaba cerca de la suya, el pobre terrícola perdía gran cantidad de energía y claramente estaba perdiendo, decidido se dirigió donde luchaba el humano, después de unos minutos visualizaba a Yamcha bastante magullado recibiendo golpes por un humanoide marrón, estaban luchando en una zona rocosa, bastante cerca de una ciudad, en ese momento noto como la energía de Vegeta entraba en la Tierra a gran velocidad, aumento la velocidad llegando en unos segundos donde esta el humano y pateo a su contrincante estrellándose contra un muro de piedra.

- Yo me ocupo de este - hablo el namekiano - tu ve ayudar a Ten que lo estaba pasando mal.  
- Gracias, ahora mismo iré.

Una aura rodeo a Yamcha y se fue volando, pocos segundos después se acerco Naiz con sangre en la cabeza y con la armadura rajada donde Piccolo momentos antes había golpeado.

- Has sido tu el entrometido que ha atacado, me las pagaras.  
- Hmph, ahora veras lo que es bueno.  
- Te lo crees mucho - dijo Naiz mientras tocaba el scouter que segundos después se quemo y exploto - no es posible, mierda, no puede ser.

Naiz desesperado descargo una bola de energía a Piccolo y voló en contra dirección a toda velocidad huyendo del namekiano, Piccolo indoloro al ataque de su rival, en unos segundos se puso delante suyo, con las manos entrelazadas le aplasto la cabeza, le cogio del brazo y le lanzo por los aires, abrió la boca disparando un proyectil energético que desintegro a su contrincante. El guerrero z noto las energía de sus compañeros, Son Goku en estos momentos por la energía que desprendía debería estar usando el Kaioken contra el ser que le recordaba a Freezer, tanto Gohan, Crilin, Chaos y Yajirobai estaban separados luchando contra los seres débiles, Yamcha y Ten se las arreglaban con el otro, Vegeta estaba luchando contra el otro que era mas fuerte que el, sospeso sus opciones, tras unos segundos se decidió por ayudar a Vegeta ya que tenia las de perder, Son Goku seguro que se las apañaba solo y Ten y Yamcha juntos tenían bastantes posibilidades, Piccolo se dirigió a toda velocidad a ayudar al sayan orgulloso...

Yamcha siguiendo el consejo del namekiano se fue volando a ayudar a Ten, en pocos minutos se alejo de la zona rocosa y de la ciudad, acercándose a un mar gigantesco, a lo lejos vio a un humanoide fortachon de color verde, pero no veía a Ten, aun así se acerco pero por lo visto el extraterrestre se percato ya que se giro mirándole, extendió el brazo hacia el y descargo una bola de energía que apenas pudo evadir, un momento después Doure estaba delante de el, este le propino un rodillazo en el pecho quitándole el aire y instantes después recibiendo un codazo en la cara saliendo disparado, varios segundos después se pudo recuperar y paro de retroceder, miro a su rival, preparo las manos cerca del vientre concentrando energía, mientras Doure se le acercaba se iba creando la energía, cuando el humanoide estaba a una docena de metros Yamcha desato el Kame hame, su rival se paro en seco preparado para pararlo pero al momento apareció Ten Shin Han lanzando un rayo de ki de su ojo en la espalda desestabilizando a Doure, aparecieron otros dos Tens, uno en cada lado de Doure pateandole las costillas, finalmente apareció otro Ten y le golpeo al cuello, tras el ataque los cuatro Ten se alejaron y Doure con la defensa baja no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto del proyectil de Yamcha,los cuatro guerreros de tres ojos se unieron y se puso al lado del lobo solitario y este por primera vez vio que Ten estaba sangrando un poco de la cabeza.

- Has llegado en un buen momento - dijo Ten - el tipo es muy fuerte.  
- Si que parece fuerte - contesto su compañero - espero que nuestro ataque lo deje debilitado.  
- No esta nada mal - dijo Doure con heridas leves en el torso y piernas - pero no me vais a sorprenderme mas.

Doure se abalanzo hacia sus enemigos golpeándoles a los dos, el calvo aguantaba mucho mejor las acometidas, mientras el otro casi no podía evitar nada, finalmente de una patada en el pecho alejo al lobo del desierto, golpeo un rodillazo al tres ojos pero este con la dos manos lo bloqueo y contrataco con un cabezazo en la mandíbula tirándole hacia atrás, Ten se elevo a mas altura a gran velocidad, del tal distancia junto las manos y con ellas forma un triángulos apuntando hacia abajo, sus manos estaban cargadas de energía y le sobresalían algunas venas en la cabeza, después de unos segundos grito Shin Kiko-Ho soltando una gran cantidad de energía que velozmente se dirigía a Doure que apenas pudo bloquearlo creando una gran explosión, Ten aprovecho para reunirse con Yamcha que tenia bastantes magulladuras, tras desaparecer el polvo producido por el ataque de Ten pudieron visualizar el estado de su contrincante, Doure sangraba por la frente, hombro derecho y los brazos, tenían varias heridas nuevas.

- Malditos - grito Doure - me las pagareis, ya lo vereis.

El invasor acomulo ki en su mano derecha y a punto de lanzarla, una esfera pequeña de energía le golpeo en la nuca, seguidamente le golpea barbilla, el torso, la rodilla izquierda, los brazos y finalmente en la mandíbula elevándole varios metros mas, mientras Ten se le acercaba pero Doure se recupero velozmente, agarro a su enemigo por la cabeza mientras con la diestra le golpeaba seguidamente en el estomago, después de propinarle varios golpes lo tiro bien lejos, Doure a gran velocidad se acerco a Yamcha y con la mano extendida le agarro la cara, giro varias veces sobre si mismo y lo lanzo en dirección a su compañero haciéndoles chocar, mientras se recuperaban el creaba una bola de energía con las dos manos que por momentos se hacia mas grande.

- Cuando nos lance esa bola de ki se debilitara mucho - dijo Ten - yo me ocupare de pararla, tu aprovecha y acaba con el.  
- Estas seguro - pregunto Yamcha - ese bola es poderosa, es posible que no la puedas parar.  
- No te preocupes, con el Shin KIko-Ho no solo parare el ataque, sino una pequeña parte del ataque sobrevivira al choque y le impactara, estoy seguro, no debes fallar Yamcha, después de este ataque dudo que pueda seguir luchando en condiciones.

Ten Shin Han formo un triángulo con sus manos mientras sus músculos se tensaban, Doure ya había creado una bola de cinco metros y la lanzo contra los terrícolas, segundos después Ten descargo su poderosa técnica, las dos energía chocaron en el aire combatiendo mientras se desgastaban, el choque solo duros algunos segundos, el ataque de Doure acabo pulverizado, mientras el SHin Kiko-Ho había sobrevivido y una pequeña parte de su potencia se dirigía a su rival impactándole, en ese momento Yamcha se avalanzo volando hacia Doure gritando Colmillos del lobo, golpeandole en todas partes,pecho,brazos, cara y culmino el ataque con golpe cruzado en el pecho haciendole sangrar y mandarle a toda velocidad al agua.

- Ya no noto su energía Ten - hablo Yamcha con cansancio - le hemos derrotado, aun que a mi me ha dejado echo un cromo.  
- Yo tampoco estoy en las mejores condiciones - contesto Ten - pero mejor sera ir a por los soldados, separemonos.  
- Vale, pero no te sobre-esfuerces Ten.

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Jajirobai viajaba en nave hacia la capital, hacia unas horas que salio del la torre, ya que era muy aburrido permanecer siempre allí, también aprovecharía para comprase comida, las habichuelas llenarían mucho pero no eran muy sabrosas, aparco la nave y entro en un restaurante donde permanecio toda una hora, en verdad hubiera durado mas pero Jajirobai comenzo a escuchar gritos de terror, salio a la calle y vio como soldados vestidos de forma parecida a los saiyans atacaban y destruían a su paso mientras los civiles huían despavoridos, miro a su alrededor y vio su nave así que no podía escapar de allí, visualizo uno de espalda, escondiendo su ki saco su katana y de un solo corte lo mato ya en el ultimo momento libero su ki, aparecieron tres en su derecha armados con cañón láser en la mano y comenzaron a dispararle, el terrícola avanzaba mientras bloqueaba todos los proyectiles con la espada, se acerco al del medio con un corte le rompió el arma y le atravesó el pecho, le pateo sacando su katana del cuerpo, los soldados dispararon pero este salto hacia atrás así los dos se impactaron y cayeron muertos, El samurai se escondió corriendo en un callejón.

- Mierda, porque me pasa mi estas cosas - se pregunto mentalmente Jajirobai - tendré que abrirme paso hasta encontrar una nave que aun no hayan destruido, lo siento por los otros pero yo no puedo con estos, yo ya hecho lo que he venido hacer, y con la barriga llena pienso marcharme.

De un salto llego al tejado, mato a dos que estaban de espaldas disparando a gente que huía, mientras desde ese punto buscaba alguna nave pero desgraciadamente todas ardian en llamas, desesperado bajo de la misma forma que subió, entre callejones se desplazaba evitando a la mayoría de enemigos mientras se cargaba a los que se encontraba despistados, tras avanzar cinco manzanas se subió a otro tejado y visualizo una nave intacta en otro tejado, pero varios soldados se acercaban para destruirlo. Agarro con fuerza su katana golpeando varias veces el aire creando hondas de ki que mutilaron a tres soldados, los otros se alertaron girándose, Jaji salto con fuerza, con las dos manos agarradas en la katana le clavo en el pecho de un soldado que volaba, apoyo los pies en su torso saltando otra vez cortando el cuello de otro y aterrizando el tejado donde estaba la nave intacta, los tes soldados que quedaban dispararon, el samurai bloqueo los dos primeros proyectiles pero el tercero le dio en las manos hiriéndole y haciendo volar su katana, los tres soldados le apuntaron de nuevo.

- Hey chicos, todo esto era una broma - dijo un asustado Jajirobai - en verdad os admiro, dejadme ser vuestro amigo, no me matéis - acabo gritando.

En ese momento tres finos rayos de ki atravesaron los soldados, sorprendido y agradecido miro de donde provenian, vio a un niño totalmente blanco vestido con pantalón negro y camiseta de tirantes blanca con sombrero.

- Si tienes tanto miedo, mejor huye - le dijo Chaoz - yo puedo ocuparme de estos solo.  
- No hace falta que lo digas dos veces - le contesto el samurai mientras recogía su katana y la envainaba - me huelo a problemas, sera mejor que vaya a por habichuelas mágicas, gracias hee, como era, ha si Chaoz, gracias.

Dicho esto Jajirobai se subió a la nave y se dirigió hacia la torre de Karin, mientras Chaoz eliminaba los soldados a cierta distancia con Dodonpas.

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Son Goku se había alejado para ir a pescar, recientemente salio del agua, había estado quince minutos bajo el agua y en ese tiempo ya había cazado a nueve gigantescos peces (cuatro para el, cuatro para Gohan y el ultimo para Crilin), mientras se dirigía al campamento de repente sintió mucho ruido y apareció una oleada de viento, pocos segundos tras el ruido sintió una gran cantidad de presencias malignas, todas débiles menos dos, y uno de ellos era especialmente fuerte, casi todas las presencias se dispersaron, solo quedaron los fuertes, dejo caer lo cazado y se dirigió hacia las energías poderosas, cuando llego encontró una nave muy parecida a la de Freezer pero esta obviamente estaba en perfecto estado, de repente sintió una de las presencia muy cerca suyo, miro a su derecha, alguien estaba a su lado y le golpeo un derechazo, Goku con la diestra desvía el puñetazo, gira sobre si mismo y le patea la cabeza pero este lo bloquea con el brazo y salta hacia atrás, delante del saiyan, había un extraterrestre enano de color blanco con armadura, cuernos en la cabeza y con un rostro parecido a Freezer.

- Tu debes ser el que mato mi padre - hablo el alienigena - maldito bastardo vengare a mi padre.

Dicho esto se abalanzo hacia Kakarroto pero su rival en un segundo se puso a su lado y le pateo la barriga doblegandole, con un derechazo en la cabeza lo mando lejos, el intruso voló varios metros hasta que se recupero, con telequinesis le lanzo varias rocas pero su enemigo las esquivo como si nada pero aprovecho ese tiempo para ponerse detrás suyo, puso la palma de la mano hacia su contrincante y la otra mano apoyada en la muñeca, al instante creo una bola encerrando a su rival, pero sorprendentemente para el no era nada solido, era como una simple imagen y no el enemigo, Goku uso el Zanzouken para confundir al rival y se poso detrás suyo, le propino una patada en la cabeza cerca de la oreja haciéndole salir disparado y elevarse un poco, el saiyano le siguió, le corto la trayectoria golpeándole con las dos manos juntas en el cráneo tirándole hacia abajo, se dirigió al suelo superando la velocidad de caída de su rival, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar una honda invisible le golpeo al pecho mandándole centenar de metros a la vez elevándole.

- Te dijo que no lucharas con el - grito Cooler - quedate a esperar que aterrize Vegeta, cuando vuelva ya me ocupare de ti.

Cooler alzo el vuelo directo hacia Kakarroto el legendario super saiyan. Segundos después una pequeña nave circular aterrizo con gran estruendo cerca de la nave extraterrestre, abriéndose la compuerta salio el principe saiyan, Vegeta aterrizo cerca del invasor.

- Tu debes ser Vegeta - hablo el alienigena enano - el subordinado rebelde de mi padre, este planeta sera purgado y lo usaremos de base de operaciones, mi tío se ocupara del saiyan legendario mientras yo te matare vengando a mi padre de tu vil traición.  
- Te recuerdo vagamente - contesto Vegeta - Kuriza el hijo inútil de Freezer, eres perfecto para vengarme, no pude hacerlo con el maldito de tu padre, tu me servirás, pagaras por la muerte de mi pueblo, especialmente los años de servidumbre y humillacion.  
- Maldito rebelde, te aplastare.

Los dos atacaron a la vez chocando los puños, Kuriza preparo otro puñetazo pero su rival interpuso su ataque colocando su antebrazo por la zona interior del brazo impidiéndole golpear, Vegeta con el otro brazo comenzo a golpear varias veces en el estomago del enemigo, le dio un cabezazo en la frente del hijo de Freezer, salto con volteretas en el aire situándose encima del alienigena, le golpe en la nuca tirándole al suelo, voló hacia arriba cogiendo carrerilla y bajo a gran velocidad y le golpeo con las dos rodillas en la espalda, le cogió de un brazo y elevo a gran velocidad llevándose por delante un árbol, Vegeta le siguió, con un puñetazo lo tiro al suelo, cargo energía descargando una gran cantidad de bolas de energía que impactaron en Kuriza, el saiyan con una sonrisa descendió el suelo.

- Como dije - hablo sonrientemente Vegeta - no vales para nada, se nota que jamas as tenido una lucha de verdad.  
- Maldito simio, nadie se burla de mi - contesto el hijo de Freezer colerizado - crees que solo mi padre puede transformarse, te demostrare mi verdadera forma.

Gran cantidad de energía rodeo a Kuriza y brillo cegando a Vegeta, tras unos segundos delante del saiyan se encontraba la verdadera forma de su enemigo, era muy parecido a su padre en su forma final, pero este tenia algunas diferencias físicas y menos estatura, Vegeta sorprendido noto como casi duplico su poder, Kuriza golpeo a su contrincante en la cara, le pateo en la barbilla levantandole del suelo, le siguió y le propino con un golpe con la cola lanzándole contra el suelo, Vegeta puso una mano en el suelo intentando detener el impacto pero aun así salio arrastrado varios metros, cuando se recupero tenia a su enemigo detrás, se giro dando una patada horizontal pero Kuriza la evadió y le respondió de un puñetazo tirando al suelo a su contrincante, con un dedo apunto al saiyan, le sonrió, del dedo comenzo a salir rayos de energía que Vegeta a duras penas evadía, finalmente le tocaron en la rodilla, el hombro y el ultimo le rozo el cuello, el alíen se abalanzo y de un cabezazo lo tiro al suelo aturdido, cuando levanto la palma de la mano para acabar con el saiyano, una ráfaga de energía le golpeo la espalda, se volteo y le cayó encima una capa y un sombrero pesado, alguien de una patada lo tiro bien lejos, Makkenkossanpo grito alguien, al momento Kuriza noto como el rayo de energía le atravesaba en la barriga cerca del estomago, herido y enfadado se acerco a su nuevo enemigo que era un tipo verde con antenas, Piccolo levanto su brazo derecho con la palma extendida mientras con su otra mano agarraba su muñeca, con gran cantidad de energía, grito Bakurikimaha soltando una gran ráfaga energética, Kuriza lo bloqueo con una mano con la intencion de devolverlo pero no pudo, a poco a poco le hacia retroceder, finalmente de una patada desvió la gran ráfaga, al instante dos brazos verdes salieron del suelo golpeándole con gran fuerza lanzándole por los aires, Piccolo abrió la boca disparando un proyectil que impacto de lleno en el su rival creando una cortina de humo, desde la cortina de humo salio una onda fina de energía que le corto el brazo derecho, segundos después estaba delante del namekiano, con la cola le abofeteo varias veces a su enemigo, enrosco la cola al cuello asfixiandole, segundos después de una ráfaga de ki le atravesó totalmente el abdomen y lo tiro al suelo, se acerco a Vegeta que estaba tendido al suelo, se agacho para cogerle del pecho pero el saiyano le tiro tierra en los ojo, Vegeta aprovecho la temporal ceguera de su rival y comenzo a acribillarle de golpes en todas partes del cuerpo, puso las dos manos en la barriga de Kuriza y de una ráfaga de energía lo lanzo bien lejos elevándole ligeramente, una aura azul rodeaba al saiyano que extendió los brazos a cada lado suyo cargando casi toda su energía, tras unos segundos junto los dos brazos hacia adelante golpeándose las muñecas, Vegeta ejecuto el Final Flash, el rayo de energía fulmino a Kuriza.

- No subestimes el poder del príncipe de los saiyans estúpido - tras tales palabras, el saiyan perdió la conciencia.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Son Goku se recupero del ataque, delante suyo había alguien parecido a Freezer y con un poder también parecido, el sujeto pareció que lo estaba analizando.

- Tu eres Son Goku el legendario saiyan - dijo Cooler - aparentemente tu energía es muy débil, pero se que puedes ocultarla a voluntad, lo mejor es que te pongas a fondo, te demostrare que no hay comparacion entre mi hermano Freezer y yo.  
- Ha si que eres su hermano, y también captas energías - dijo Goku - muy bien, ya he calentado, ya puedo ir mas en serio.

el saiyano activo el kaioken x10, los dos se abalanzaron, golpeando todo tipo de golpes: puñetazos, patadas, codazos etc. mientras evadían todos los golpes del rival, estuvieron varios minutos, finalmente se separaron sin ninguna herida, Cooler lanzo dos rayos con los ojos que Goku evadió, aprovecho ese momento para ponerse a su espalda pero recibió una patada de su rival, le contesto con un puñetazo que fue bloqueado, el rival hizo lo mismo, repitieron la acción varias veces, hasta que Goku agarro el brazo de su rival y lo mando lejos, con una onda de energía invisible ataco a la espalda aumentando la velocidad estrellandose contra una roca, el hermano de Freezer salio solo con rasguños de un salto lanzándole una ráfaga de energía con las dos manos, Kakarroto evadió el rayo con la aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a Cooler, en medio del vuelo le lanzo una bola de energía que su rival la evadió de un salto, Goku aprovecho ese momento para darle una patada pero su rival la bloqueo, el saiyano con un movimiento de la mano hizo retroceder la bola de energía y impactar en la espalda de Cooler, el saiyan golpeo un codazo en la cabeza de su contrincante tirándole al suelo, Son Goku le siguió, cuando los dos aterrizaron, Cooler embistió de un cabezazo en el pecho del saiyan retrocediendole varios metros y comenzo a golpearlo varias veces, finalmente de un rodillazo en la frente lo tiro algunos metros hacia atrás pero Goku se recupero antes de caer, como tenia parte del camiseta roja destrozada se la arranco, dejando solo la interior azul marino.

- Tienes una gran habilidad de combate saiyano, aun yo teniendo mas fuerza has sabido evadir todos mis ataques y ingeniártelas para golpearme - hablo Cooler - puede que contra mi hermano fuera suficiente pero conmigo no, sabes yo en diferencia de mi hermano puedo transformarme una vez mas, esa es una transformación muestra mi verdadero poder.

Cooler grito y comenzo a transformarse expulsando ondas de aire, su estatura aumento considerablemente a la vez haciéndose mas ancho, por momentos crecía mientras le creció cuatro cuerno unidos entre ellos en la cabeza, salio un especie de hueso blanco en los antebrazos y una especie de segunda piel le tapo la boca y la nariz.

- Yo Cooler, el nuevo Emperador del universo, el ser mas poderoso de la existencia, voy a destruirte y hacerme con este planeta, quien eres tu para detenerme - pregunto con soberbia Cooler.  
- Soy un saiyan nacido de la Tierra, soy ese legendario guerrero que, pese a ser pacifico de corazón, despierta a la violencia por un arranque de ira... - Mientras decía las palabras su energía se elevaba a gran velocidad - ¡ SOY SON GOKU, EL SUPER SAIYAN! - acabo diciendo a la vez que se transformaba, su pelo se volvía rubio y se erizaba, sus ojos se volvían verdes y una aura dorada le rodeaba.  
- Increíble saiyan - contesto Cooler - así debiste vencer a mi hermano, pero aun con esa inmensa fuerza no me derrotaras.

Son Goku apareció delante de Cooler y le golpeo, este le contraataco dándole en las costillas, los dos ajuntaron las dos manos forzándose y comparandose la fuerza, el saiyan hizo arrodillar a su rival y le dio una patada en la cara elevándole, Cooler al recuperarse le lanzo varias ondas de energía que Goku desvió con un brazo mientras se acercaba, le dio una patada pero su rival lo evadió moviendo la cabeza, le agarro la pierna de Goku, tiro de ella acercando a su rival y le propino un puñetazo y un proyectil de energía que se llevo al saiyan, este tras unos segundos lo desvió, los dos lanzaron una ráfaga de energía que choco y exploto, los dos se abalanzaron y comenzaron a golpearse como al principio del combate pero estaba vez no evadían ningún ataque, toda una prueba de resistencia, finalmente Cooler se retiro volando para tener espacio, Son Goku no le dejo poniéndose delante de el y darle un codazo en la cara disparándole bien lejos, el saiyano apareció detrás de su rival y le golpeo la espalda, Cooler se giro tras recibir el golpe, y contrataco pero Goku lo bloqueo y comenzo a atizarle varios golpes en el pecho, finalmente Cooler disparo una ráfaga de energía al saiyan que lo bloqueo con los brazos cruzados, el hermano de Freezer aprovecho para alejarse, levanto un dedo y creo una gigantesca Death Ball y la tira en dirección a su enemigo, este aumento la intensidad de su aura y con los dos brazos paro la trayectoria de la gigantesca bola, tal tarea le costo algunos segundos, de un potente puñetazo le devolvió la Death Ball que Cooler esquivo por poco, los dos se acercaron y se dieron una patada cada uno y retrocedieron.

- Una inigualable potencia Goku, pero veo que este estado te da cierto nerviosismo y perdida de energía, lo he notado especialmente cuando has rechazado mi ultimo ataque, por momentos tu fuerza disminuye, finalmente mi poder superara al tuyo super saiyan.

Los dos guerreros empezaron a atacarse, golpeando, recibiendo y evadiendo, al principio Son Goku llevaba ventaja, pero poco a poco Cooler se iba igualando a su contrincante, finalmente los dos chocaron los puños, Son Goku le pateo las costillas, pero antes de retirar la pierna Cooler la agarro y le dio un cabezazo en la frente de su rival, Goku a punto de caer al suelo apoyo una mano en la tierra y dio una patada en la barbilla aflojando el agarre de Cooler, el saiyano dio varias volteretas hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos dos, Cooler se acerco a el y comenzaron otra secuencia de puñetazo y patadas pero esta ves llevaba ventaja el emperador intergalactico, de un puñetazo le empotro contra una gigantesca roca, Goku saco a relucir su aura y salio de la roca.

- Si esto sigue así me derrotara - penso Goku - debo hacer algo, ya estoy mas débil que el, tendré que probar el Shunkaniddo en combate, haber si funciona.

Los dos se abalanzaron, como la anterior vez Cooler evadía mas los golpes que Goku, finalmente el emperador ataco en la cara de su rival pero este se dejo caer hacia atrás, se apoyo las dos manos en el suelo y con las piernas juntas le golpeo al pecho elevándole, pego un bote la piernas al suelo y salto siguiendo a Cooler, le golpeo varias veces y lo mando lejos de una patada, puso las manos cerca de su vientre mientras su energía aumentaba y la aura brillaba mas, - Kame Hame - grito Goku disparando una bola de energía que un Cooler aturdido bloqueo pero le arrastraba hacia atrás, de golpe Son Goku apareció en su espalda con las manos extendidas hacia delante - HA! - grito Goku descargando una gigantesca onda de energía que golpeo y arrastro a Cooler, con una movimiento de muñeca de un jadeante Goku hizo que su Kame Hame hiciera elevar a Cooler, en mi estado necesito toda mi concentración, sera mejor deshacer la transformación.

- Con ese ataque es muy posible que le deje muy mal herido y inconsciente, pero yo también perderé la conciencia en cualquier momento, tengo que rematar el ataque, pero no me queda energía para hacerlo - pensó el saiyan - ya se, solo hay una manera de hacerlo, contra vegeta no se uso ni la mitad de su verdadera potencia, espero que sirva como detonador para eliminar a Cooler.

Son Goku con un suspiro deshizo la transformación de super saiyan, volviendo el pelo negro y ojos negros, descendió sombre una roca y elevo los brazos al cielo.

- Tierra, Mar, Fuego, Viento, todos los seres vivos, dadme parte de vuestra energía.

En pocos segundos recibió en su cuerpo toda esa energía, materializo la energía creando una bola de de 50 cm de altura y anchura - Te felicito Cooler, nuestro combate ha sido intenso y ha quedado en tablas, pero no seré yo quien te venza, sino toda la TIERRA, GENKI DAMMA - grito Son Goku lanzando la bola de energía a gran velocidad que impacto a un Cooler siendo arrastrado por el Kame Hame creando una explosión gigantesca que creo una gran ráfaga de viento arrastro todo a su paso, rocas, arboles y finalmente se llevo a Son Goku por delante dejándole inconsciente.

Horas después Jajirobai repartió semillas zensus a todos los luchadores recuperando y curando todas sus heridas.

EN OTRO LUGAR...

En el jardín de capsule corp. Bulma embarazada de dos meses veía Como Vegeta se preparaba otra vez para partir, Vegeta había decidido viajar para acabar totalmente y finalmente con los restos del imperio de Freezer y de Cooler, cuando estuvo a punto de subir a su nave se dirigió a bulma.

- No te preocupes mujer, volveré antes que nazca el bebe, sera digno sucesor del príncipe de los saiyans.

Dicho esto entro en la nave y tomo rumbo hacia su siguiente batalla...

UNIDADES

GOKU: 5.000.000  
GOKU KAIOKEN X10: 50.000.000  
GOKU KAIOKEN X20: 100.000.000  
GOKU SSJ: 250.000.000  
VEGETA: 3.000.000  
PICCOLO: 2.000.000  
GOHAN: 110.000  
GOHAN ENFADADO: 2.500.000  
CRILIN: 13.000  
YAMCHA: 12.000  
TEN SHIN HAN: 50.000  
SAUZA: 135.000  
DOURE: 80.000  
NAIZ: 70.000  
KURIZA: 2.500.000  
KURIZA FORMA FINAL: 4.500.000  
COOLER 1ºFORMA: 530.000  
COOLER 2ºFORMA: 1.000.000  
COOLER 3ºFORMA: 2.000.000  
COOLER 4ºFORMA: 84.000.000  
COOLER 5ºFORMA: 225.000.000


End file.
